SAGA DE LUZ Y SOMBRA: La luz del Amanecer
by aisaka.rtaiga
Summary: Según una vieja leyenda japonesa, en la antigüedad existían extrañas criaturas místicas capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo que se le ocurriera al individuo, sacrificando su vida para cumplirlo. Los cuatro adolescentes serán testigos de esto, pasando a través de una terrible experiencia nunca imaginada. Leonardo será el que más sufra, pues su deseo costará más de lo esperado.
1. Primer encuentro

¡Aquí yo de nuevo! Sí, ya lo sé. Es muy irresponsable de mi parte subir una nueva historia tomando en cuenta de que tengo un trabajo pendiente con ustedes, lo sé. ¡Pero no podía evitar las ganas de subir esto! Juro que hoy subo el próximo capítulo de "La Mutación de Spike", lo prometo ^^U

Esta es una vieja historia que escribí hace como uno o dos años, así que aún estoy arreglando algunos defectos que le encontré cuando pensaba en subirlo, jeje. Hice llorar a una amiga con el final XD Tal vez soy algo mala, pero tenía que hacerlo. Espero les guste chicos. No soy muy buena con los nombres, así que no se quejen del título ¬¬

Por cierto, además de todo: Esta historia da inicio a mi (estúpida XD) primera saga =D** "La saga de Luz y Sombra" **(¿Qué tal con el título?  
/¬3¬/)

Por cierto, la imagen de portada la subiré pronto w

Como sea. Los dejo con esta (a mi parecer) hermosa historia OwQ

* * *

**Advertencia: *Contenido de Oc's en el desarrollo de la historia (Son...veamos *mirando sus dedos* 1...2...3... como tres personajes originales más el clan de relleno que hice xD)**

***Ligero cambio en la apariencia de los personajes principales xD (Tenía que cambiar un pequeño detalle en ellos para tener algo de trama OwO)**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no son de mi pertenencia, al igual que el resto de sus personajes (a mi pesar. ¡Exijo los derecho de los cuatro! OmO)**_

* * *

**Basado en la serie animada estadounidense "Las Tortugas Ninja (TMNT 2012)"**

* * *

No...aún no estoy seguro de lo que paso. Tal vez fue solo un sueño, o una ilusión, un invento de mi imaginación. Pero, creo que fue cierto. Aún puedo sentirla frente a mí, como si nunca se hubiera ido. No creo haberlo imaginado. Se sintió tan real, tan...no lo sé. Recuerdo muchas cosas, de eso estoy seguro. Su cabello, su piel, sus ojos...

Aún me encontraba inconsciente, eso creo. Supongo que era de esperarse, aquella pelea con Shreder si que fue larga y dura. No recuerdo quién fue el vencedor, eso es lo de menos. Me encontraba en la azotea de un edificio algo lejano a la guarida. Tenía varias heridas en mi rostro, de las cuales brotaba ese espeso líquido carmesí. Mis katanas estaban a escasos metros lejos de mí, manchadas ligeramente con ese tono rojizo. Estaba solo, pues mis hermanos se encontraban lejos, seguramente buscándome junto a Abril. Hubiera hecho alguna señal para que me encontraran, pero me sentía demasiado cansado incluso para abrir los ojos. Por un momento no supe si estaba dormido o muerto, pero escuché mi lenta respiración en medio de ese inmenso silencio, lo que me dijo que seguía con vida.

Me hubiera quedado así el resto de la noche, pero no fue posible. Sentí algo frente a mí. Algo...brillante. Algo como una luz, una luz blanca que me observaba desde hace algunos minutos, pero mi conciencia aún estaba algo perdida. Aún no entiendo como pude percibirla. Cuando regresé en sí, abrí los ojos, y frente a mí, se encontraba ella. Una misteriosa chica de enormes ojos azules, cabello largo y castaño, y piel tan blanca como la luna, posaba su vista en mí. Usaba un vestido blanco, corto y brillante, aunque no era lo único que brillaba, pues ella emitía un fulgor como el de una estrella. Sus pies alejados del suelo me dejaron pensando, "¿Qué es ella?". Su cara era angelical.

En cuanto levanté la mirada hacia ella, quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, frente a frente. Después de tan sólo algunos segundos, ambos retrocedimos lo posible, asombrados el uno del otro. Se ocultó detrás de un contenedor de agua. Asomó su cabeza para observarme fijamente. Algo en ella me decía que se encontraba perdida, pues su rostro notaba preocupación y tristeza, además de curiosidad. Seguramente por mí. No sé por qué razón sentí el presentimiento de que pasaría algo si me quedaba con ella en vez de buscar a mis hermanos, pero no me importó. Decidí quedarme. Tal vez debí haberme ido en el instante en el que pude, y así evitar una catástrofe, pero no lo hice, mi conciencia me obligó a no dejar aquella azotea, ni dejarla sola, o podría pasar algo. Jamás pensé que también podría pasarme algo a mi...

* * *

**Espero les guste. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios =D incluso si son negativos TTwTT**


	2. ¿Quién eres tú?

Aquí el siguiente capítulo de la historia =D Es algo más largo que el anterior XD

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen, al igual que sus personajes. (Exijo los derechos de los cuatro m)_**

* * *

-Tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño- dijo el chico de cabello castaño mientras observaba a la chica. -Sólo quiero saber una cosa, nada más. Si no quieres responder al resto de mis preguntas, no habrá problema alguno, ¿te parece?- ella asomó su cabeza con curiosidad, mirándolo fijamente, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. -¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Leo amablemente. -Lu...Lucy-la voz de la chica se escuchó levemente, como el viento al soplar contra las hojas de los árboles. -Muy bien, Lucy. Eres algo tímida, ¿verdad?- los ojos de Lucy decían más que mil palabras. -Me presentaré si eso es lo que deseas- se acercó lentamente a ella con una leve sonrisa en el rostro para no asustarla. -Mi nombre es Leonardo. Puedes llamarme Leo si así lo prefieres. Podrías decirme, ¿por qué me observabas hace algunos instantes?- Lucy no respondió. -Está bien, no me preocuparé de eso ahora. Aunque, quisiera saber, ¿por qué tienes los pies alejados de la superficie?- continuó el de azul. -¿Por qué tú no?- exclamó la chica de blanca piel con el ceño fruncido. -Parece que para ti es bastante normal. No importa, creo que tengo una idea para que te sientas más segura.¿Por qué no intentas hacerme alguna pregunta? Contestaré a todas, ¿te parece?- Leo se acercó tan solo unos pasos y se puso de cunclillas para mostrar más confianza.

-¿Por qué tu cara está pintada de ese color?-preguntó señalando la herida que el chico de antifaz turqueza tenía en la mejilla izquierda.  
-Antes de que llegaras luché contra alguien-. -¿Y ganaste?-_ -No estoy seguro, pero si sigo aquí y esto no es un sueño, yo creo que me fue bien- Leo sonrió. -¿Por qué peleabas contra él?-. -Porque es un persona mala. No dudaría ni un segundo en hacerle daño a cualquiera.- _-¿Él te hizo esa herida?-. -La del rostro sí. Está que está en mi brazo me la hizo uno de sus guardianes, por decirlo así- _-¿Había más de uno?-.  
-Era todo un ejército detrás suyo- _-¿Y tú solo peleaste contra todos ellos?- .-¿Bromeas? Si hubiera sido así no seguiría vivo. Lo intenté una vez, pero me fue muy mal. Aún no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, solo recuerdo que fue pocos días después de haber peleado contra él por primera vez- _-Entonces, ¿quién te ayudó?- .-Mis hermanos- _-¿Tienes hermanos?- .-Sí, son tres.- _-¿Son buenos como tú?- .  
-Bastante. El mayor de ellos tres supera mi fuerza- _-¿Tú eres el mayor?- .-Sí- _-¿Cómo son? ¿Son igual que tú?- .-No exactamente...- _  
- Explícate- Lucy parecía insistente.

-Rafael: La fuerza. El mayor después de mi, es el más fuerte, y el de carácter más explosivo, pero tiene un buen corazón. El usa un par de cuchillas Sai como arma. Son pequeñas, pero poderosas./ Después de Rafa sigue Donatello: El cerebro. Posee un iQ de 560 por arriba del promedio. Nadie sabe como es que eso es posible. Su pasatiempo favorito es crear cosas para nosotros, como armas o vehículos. Su arma es una Naginata, un Bo**(bastón utilizado por samurai en el antiguo Japón) **de madera de dos metros con una cuchilla en uno de sus extremos. /Por último está Miguel Ángel: El salvaje. Es el menor de los cuatro. Siempre está jugando video-juegos o patinando en algún lado cercano a la guarida. No es el muy inteligente, y a veces parece arruinar siempre las coas, pero solamente quiere ayudar. El corazón más grande de nosotros lo posee él.- Su arma son los Nunchakus, u uno de ellos se convierte en una Kusarigama **(cuchilla curva unida a una cadena de uno a tres metros de longitud, la cual posee al otro extremo un peso de metal).**

-Interesante- contestó Lucy.-¿Estás con ellos todo el día?- preguntó. -¿Bromeas? ¡Eso me volvería loco! Paso con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero durante la escuela estoy algo lejos de ellos, a excepción de la hora del almuerzo y de vez en cuando los veo en los descansos. Saliendo del colegio, caminamos hasta la guarida y el resto del día estoy con ellos. Aunque varias veces me escapo para estar solo. Además de que casi nadie me molesta mientras veo "Héroes Espaciales"- terminando la frase como lo haría el protagonista de su serie favorita. La chica rió un poco, lo que hizo que Leo se sonrojara. -Y dime, ¿dónde están tus hermanos ahora?-. -Eso me gustaría saber. Después de la batalla nos separamos. Seguramente me están buscando junto con Abril- Contestó mirando su T-Phone. -¿Quién es Abril?- dijo Lucy, observando fijamente el aparato que Leonardo tenía en sus manos. -Es una amiga que tenemos mis hermanos y yo, aunque Donnie la ve de otra forma- una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro. -¿Forma distinta?- Lucy no parecía comprender. -A Donnie le gusta Abril, pero no le ha dicho, jeje- _ -¿"Gustar"?- preguntó nuevamente la joven. -Bueno...cuando sientes algo distinto a la amistad por alguien. Cuando quieres estar toda tu vida junta a una persona, es porque sientes amor hacia esa persona...- Leo comenzó una extensa explicación sobre el significado del amor, al igual que lo haría Donnie.

* * *

**Acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios (inclusive los negativos XD)**


	3. Regreso a casa

¡Regresé! Aquí está el tercer capítulo (aún pienso en el título del capítulo ._.) Como habrán notado, es un poco más largo que el resto de todas mis historias ¬¬ pero me parece que así no serán tantos capítulos C:

También...algo iba a decirles (estúpido síndrome de memoria de corto plazo xD). Sobre las edades de los chicos: Originalmente (en el cómic) Leonardo era el mayor con 18 años. Le seguía Donatello con 16, y luego estaban Rafael y Miguel Ángel con 15 años. Cambién la edad de Rafa para que se adaptara a un capítulo futuro -w-

Y...sobre el cambio de apariencia... digamos que lo explicaré mejor en los siguientes tres o cuatro capítulos ¬¬

No se me ocurre que más decirles .-. supongo que entonces los dejo con la historia =D

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja y el resto de sus personajes no son de mi propiedad (¡Exijo los derechos de los cuatro! OmO)_**

* * *

-¡Leo!- gritaba Donnie.-¡Leo! ¡Leo!- La lluvia había comenzado a caer, y ya había formado pequeños charcos en el suelo.  
-¿En dónde rayos se metió?- dijo Rafa mirando el interior de un contenedor de basura.  
-¡Leo!¡Hermano!-exclamó Mickey mirando hacia la superficie de los edificios.  
-¿Cómo rayos es que siempre se pierde después de una batalla así?- Rafa azotó la tapa del bote-Ya me harté de que todo el tiempo se crea lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar él solo contra Destructor-tomó una pequeña roca y la lanzó a un charco cercano a él-¿qué no se da cuenta...- miró su reflejo en el charco y se tranquilizo- de que lo necesitamos?  
-Tranquilo Rafa- Don se acercó y puso su mano en la espalda del pelirrojo para calmarlo-Tú sabes que lo hace sólo para protegernos. A veces, por hacerlo, no se da cuenta de que pone en riesgo su vida.- sus ojos cafés miraron tranquilamente al chico de bandana roja para apasiguarlo.  
-Tal vez tengas razón- el pelirrojo le dedicó una leve sonrisa a su hermano menor y continuó con la búsqueda  
-¿Estará bien? ¿Y sí Destructor lo atrapó y nosotros no sabemos? ¿Y si otra vez está inconsciente como la vez en la que estábamos con Abril? ¡¿Y si los Krang se lo llevarón?! ¡DEBIÓ ENCONTRARSE CON KARAI OTRA VEZ!-  
-¡Calma Mickey!- contestó Donnie revisando un callejón -Leo sabe defenderse. No creo que le haya pasado algo así. Y si está con Karai, nos habríamos dado cuenta por los saltos que dan en las azoteas. Seguro está bien.  
-Sí Mickey, no te preocupes tanto. Estoy seguro que él nos debe estar buscando desde hace horas- Rafa tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

================================================================================================  
Mientras tanto...

-Entonces, ¿tienes 15 años?- preguntó Lucy  
-No, Mikey y Donnie tienen 15, aunque Don está por cumplir 16. Rafa tiene 17 y yo 18.  
-Vaya. Y dime, ¿sólo son ustedes?  
-A decir verdad...vivimos con nuestro padre. También es nuestro sensei.  
-¡Genial!  
-Sí, podría decirse que...- en ese momento, un grito los interrumpió.

-¡Leo! ¡Leo!- gritaban los tres al unísono. Leonardo volteó hacia donde provenían los gritos y reconoció las voces de sus hermanos.

-Hablando de mis hermanos, ahí están-miró hacia la calle, donde sus hermanos lo estaban buscando, y se acercó a la orilla de la azotea.-¿Vienes?-preguntó a la chica de cabello castaño.  
-¿A dónde?-preguntó ella.  
-A conocer a mis hermanos.  
-¿Y si les causo temor como a ti?  
-No te preocupes por eso. Solo no te asustes cuando veas sus armas.  
-¡¿Armas?!- Lucy volvió a su escondite después de escuchar eso último  
-Tranquila. No te harán daño. De eso yo me encargaré- Leo se acercó y ofreció su mano a la chica. El corazón de ella comenzó a latir rápido, y su rostro tomó un tono rojizo. Terminó tomando su mano sin decir ni una sola palabra.  
-Bien. Ahora, vamos- Leo mostró esa enorme sonrisa que destacaba en él.

-¡Chicos!- el pelinegro gritó para llamar la atención mientras se acercaba a la escalera de escape.  
-¿Eh?- Miguel Ángel escuchó a su hermano y buscó por los alrededores.  
-¡Chicos!-Leo bajaba desde la azotea por un callejón.  
-Rafa, Donnie, encontré a Leo-decía Miguel asomándose desde el mismo callejón. Los otros dos hermanos corrieron hasta llegar con él.  
-Vaya vaya. Pero si es Leonardo. ¿Dónde te metiste hermanito?-preguntó Rafa sarcásticamente.  
-¡Leo!-exclamó Mickey dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
-Leo, ¿y esas heridas?-preguntaba Donnie -Tu brazo está sangrando, y tienes una cortada en el rostro.  
-No es nada. Luché un rato contra Destructor y su élite de guardianes. Destructor hizo que soltará una de mis katanas y me corté en la mejilla. Después Destructor me atacó y me defendí con la katana que me quedaba, y sus guardianes aprovecharon para atacarme. Apenas y reaccioné, pero me lastimaron el brazo. Después se fueron por alguna razón, y perdí la consciencia. Estaba muy cansado. Aún lo estoy.  
-Conque por eso no te encontrábamos. Acabas de despertar, ¿verdad?- preguntó Rafa  
-A decir verdad, no. Desperté hace como 15 minutos.  
-Y, ¿por qué no nos buscaste, o hiciste alguna señal de que estabas arriba?- Mickey tenía mucha curiosidad.  
-Bueno...la verdad, cuando desperté... no estaba solo.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Donnie.  
-Cuando abrí los ojos...había una chica mirándome fijamente.  
-¿No me digas que Karai te vigilaba?-Rafa se veía perturbado.  
-No, no era ella. Era... mejor véanla ustedes.-Leo volteó la cabeza hacia un contenedor de basura en el callejón.-Lucy, vamos, sal de una vez. No te harán nada- Lucy asomó su cabeza y salió lentamente de su escondite.  
-¡Wow!-Mickey era el más sorprendido.  
-Que...brillante-contestó Rafa.  
-Literalmente- Donnie intentaba explicarse el por qué ella brillaba, o por qué sus pies no tocaban el suelo.  
-Chicos, ella es Lucy. Ella me observaba cuando estaba inconsciente. Es un poco tímida.  
Los chicos no sabían que más decir. La sorpresa de ver a un ser como ella era enorme, y el ver a su hermano presentarla como si fuera cualquier otra persona les sorprendía aún más.  
-Leo, ¿podemos hablar un segundo a solas?-preguntó Rafa. Leo se acercó a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el chico de la bandana azul.  
-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Eso te queremos preguntar a ti!- Rafa estaba fuera de sus casillas.  
-Sucede que ella es...¿qué es ella?- Don mostraba un gesto de intriga.  
-Se parece a alguno de los súper héroes de mis historietas- Mickey estaba emocionado.  
-Tranquilos. Yo también quiero saber más de ella- Leo volteó la mirada hacia Lucy.  
-¿Y por qué no le preguntas?-Rafael miró a Leonardo con una fulminantemente.  
-Es muy tímida. De milagro logré que me dijera su nombre.  
-¿Por qué no te tiene miedo a ti como a nosotros?-preguntó Mickey.  
-Porque le hablé sobre mí. Le dije que me preguntara lo que quisiera y yo contestaría. Me agarró confianza.  
-Entonces,-dijo Donnie-lo más indicado sería presentarnos para que también confíe en nosotros.- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y regresaron la vista a la chica.

-De acuerdo...-Donnie se acercó a Lucy amablemente -Lucy,mi nombre es Donatello. Puedes decirme Don o Donnie. Cómo quieras.  
-Y yo soy Miguel Ángel. Llámame Mickey.  
-Me llamo Rafael- Rafa no le dio mucha importancia el gesto que la joven puso al ver su comportamiento.  
-Él es Rafa, ¿verdad?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Leo.  
Leo suspiro -sí, es él- antes de que continuara, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.  
-Pero tranquila, si no le dices sus verdades el no te hará nada- Mickey logró hacer reír a Lucy, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse. Pero su comentario también provocó que Rafael lo persiguiera.  
-¿Qué te sucede Leo?-preguntó Donnie extrañado.  
-Alguien nos está viendo.  
-¿Estás seguro? El clan del Pie se fue hace algunas horas.  
-Debemos irnos- todos voltearon a ver a Leonardo mientras este miraba al fondo aparentemente vacío.  
-Leo...-pronunció Mickey.  
-¡Vámonos!-todos hicieron caso a la indicación de Leo, a excepción de Lucy, que se mantuvo cerca del callejón.  
-Lucy, ¿qué esperas?-dijo Leo  
-Leo...¿por qué quieres que nos vayamos?-preguntó tiernamente.  
-Te lo explicaré después, solo acompáñanos.-ella hizo caso.

Camino a la guarida, Miguel decidió preguntar -Oye Leo, ya estamos a una distancia razonable.¿Por qué querías que nos fuéramos de ese callejón?  
-Alguien nos estaba vigilando.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Don  
-No...no estoy...seguro.  
-Leo, te ves acabado- dijo Rafa -¿No me digas que ya te cansaste?  
-¿Estás bien Leonardo?-Lucy estaba preocupada.  
-No te preocupes Lucy, solo me siento un poco cansado-Leo miró a Lucy con una sonrisa, pero con sólo verlo se sabía que algo andaba mal con él.  
-Leo, no creo que estés bien. Tú nunca estás así.-Donnie también estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor.  
-No se preocupen. Además, ya casi llegamos a la guarida.- Leo señaló a lo lejos una vieja fábrica abandonada.  
-Mmm...- Don dudó-No estoy del todo seguro. Debería revisarte al llegar. Seguramente, con esta lluvia y las múltiples heridas que traes, debiste contraer alguna infección, o un resfriado.  
Leo suspiro débilmente -De acuerdo Donnie, dejaré que...me revises al llegar...- sus ojos grises se veían cansados. Lucy lo veía con enorme preocupación mientras estaba en su espalda.


End file.
